Shine Force-The Beginning
by Nerdy-Anime-Freak
Summary: This is part one of a three arc series. The Hero's you know and love from 5Ds are back in action! this Story doesnt revolve around the Main 5Ds characters, they do influence a new generation of signers. They are Signers for a More ancient creature (not the Crimson Dragon). Will the new heroes be ready for the challenges that lurk ahead as there is evil lurking in the shadows. R&R


**Hello one and all! I am the great otaku known as Nerdy-Anime-Freak! I have decided to write this new fanfiction! I wrote a Story called Alexis Missing, though it was in the Yu-Gi-Oh GX category. Though I wrote that story over Six Years Ago it never got finished. This Fan Fic mostly will be about my OCs. Though there will be portions pertaining to the main characters of Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds. IF you end up reading Alexis missing the main characters of this fic will be ported from Alexis Missing. Well anyway I hope you guys like this one. I don't own 5Ds this is set ten years after the end of the series. Well here I am signing off and please leave any ideas or comments after you have read this. Also if you have any questions please leave a review I will answer any and all questions in my author notes so look for that also the male oc will have a deck that doesn't exist in the TCG, OCG, or the anime. IT's a deck of my own design. (Trust me it's Balanced), Also there will be other OCs that will be the bad guys. Most them have decks comprised of Archetypes that existed during the 5Ds era. Except for the main villain he will also have a deck of my own design, (it's balanced also, Kinda.) Well without further Ado the story commences now!**

Chapter One: Shine Brightly, Kai!

**3****rd**** Person**

A boy gets off of a bus, he has a duffle bag and backpack on his back. He had spikey but messy light brown hair and crystal blue eyes. He arrived at the New Domino bus station. The boy took in a deep breathe, he was finally here the place where the great Yusei Fudo, became a duel champion. It has always been his dream to be in the city, that Team 5Ds. He got ready to leave to go to his older sister's apartment not too far from the Duel Academia. As he was walking he was taking in the views of the city.

As he was walking he noticed a large group of teenagers. He decided to check out what the commotion was about. He squeezed his way to the front. To see that two people were in the middle of the duel. One was a female roughly his age, long pink hair and the other was a male with jet black hair that was sort of spiky.

"What did I tell you? You can't beat me princess!" The male said.

"I will beat you! I'm not a princess the name is Sarah Knight!" The duel didn't look in her favor. Before long she lost and everyone was cheering for the male. The girl perked his interest and so did the boy dueling.

"Hey, the guy who dueled Sarah I would like to duel you." Said the boy. Sarah began to walk over to him and stopped right in front of him with her hands on her hips. He took in her features red eyes, pink hair and a somewhat big forehead.

"Why do you want to duel him for?" She asked.

"He seemed like a strong duelist, plus I can't just watch as a girl's honor gets crushed." The boy winked at her.

"I don't need your help!" She screamed at him.

"Sure I'll duel you kid, but don't cry to me when you lose." He snickered, taking that he doesn't know what world of hurt he was about to experience.

"I do believe that's my line. Have a name Mr. High and Mighty?" the boy asked.

"I'm Zac, what's your name kid?" The boy just smiled at him.

"My name is Kyle Wright." As the boy said that he didn't notice the his one and only Idol was going to watch this duel, there he stood with all his glory was none other than Yusei Fudo and his old friend Jack Atlas.

**Kyle's POV**

_I can't believe my luck! A duel on my first day in town I'm stoked! _I thought as I was getting my duel disk out of my duffle bag.

"Good luck, Kyle you are going to need it." Sarah said as she walked past him to join the circle.

"Come on kid I don't have all day!" Zac shouted at him.

"I'm ready to go." I said as I put my duel disk on my arm and locked it into place and put my deck into the deck slot.

"Let's Duel!" we said at the same time.

"You can start us off kid!" Zac said smugly

"Okay, it's my turn! Draw!" I drew a card from my deck. I looked and smiled Perfect. "First off I summon to the field Lad of Light in attack mode!" **Lad of Light Atk 1500/Def 1000 Effect/Tuner Monster Lvl 4 **"His effect is that he gains 100 attack points for every light attributed warrior or dragon monster on my field!" **Lad oL Atk 1600** I then set two cards face down and end my turn."

"It's my move, I draw. First I summon onto the field Snipe Hunter in attack mode!" **Snipe Hunter Atk 1500/Def 600 Effect Lvl 4 **"I then activate his effect I can discard a card from my hand to get the chance to destroy one of your cards on the field!" Zac discards a card and the dice roll happens, if it's a one or a six it doesn't happen. The roll was a one. "Oh well your card is safe, too bad the card I discarded was my Goldd, Wu-Lord of The Dark World! When he is discarded from my hand I can special summon it to the field!" **Goldd Atk 2300/Def 1400 Effect Lvl 6 **"I now enter battle and have Goldd attack your Lad!" **Kyle's LP 3300**

"I activate a trap card! The Shining Beginning! This trap can only be activated when I lose a monster in battle it allows me to special summon a light monster with attack equal to or less than the one destroyed, come forth! Paladin of Light!" **Paladin oL Atk 1600/ Def 700 Normal Lvl 4 **"Also when Lad of Light goes to the graveyard by battle I can negate one of your monsters effects until the end phase of your turn. I pick Snipe Hunter!" Zac sucked his teeth.

"I end my turn with a face down." Zac said. I grinned for I knew what was coming next he will not be expecting.

"My turn, I draw! First I activate the spell card Hope Calls! This allows me to add one of my light warrior or dragon monster to my hand with the cost of me sending a light monster from my deck to the grave I choose my Lad of Light to add to my hand!" I send one monster to the graveyard from my deck I chuckle for I know he won't be expecting my glorious ace monster. "I summon to the field Lad of Light though he won't be staying for long for he is a tuner monster! I tune Level 4 Lad of Light and Level 4 Paladin of light! May Clustering Stars Shine, Light the way to my victory! Synchro Summon, Shine Brightly! King of Light!" **King of Light Atk 3000/Def 2500 Lvl 8 Effect/Synchro** "Now I activate from my hand Kings Light! I can only equip this to my King of Light, it increases his attack by 500 and this way when he destroys a monster by battle once per turn I can special summon a light warrior or dragon from my graveyard with equal to or less than the monster that he destroys by battle in defense position! I now activate my final facedown card the equip magic card Twin Swords of Flashing Light-Tryce by discarding a card from my hand I can equip this card to my King and reduce his attack by 500 for him to be able to attack twice during each battle phase." I smile, I notice that everyone is quietly watching the duel. "Battle! I have my King of Light attack your Goldd! Shimmering Blade Attack!"

"Trap Activate! Mirror Force, when you declared an attack it destroys all face-up attack position monsters!" He laughed

"Sorry to break it to you but King of Light can't be destroyed by card effects thanks to his ability!" **Zac LP 3300 **"Now that king destroyed a monster by battle I special summon Little Dragon of Light in Defense mode!" **Little Dragon OL Atk 100/ Def 2000 Lvl 2 Tuner **"when he is special summoned I may special summon a normal light monster from my graveyard in defense position, I choose my Paladin of Light! Now for the second attack I attack your snipe hunter!" **Zac LP 1800 **"Now I activate a quick play special card called Instant Light! By paying half of my life points I can synchro summon an of Light monster using materials that are already on the field! I tune Level 2 little dragon to level 4 Paladin. Clustering Stars Shine, lead my path to victory on your wings, Synchro summon! Fly to the stars! Drake of Light! **Drake Of Light Attack 2400/ Def 1800 Lvl 6 Synchro "**Attack my mighty Beast! Starlight Stream attack!" **Zac LP 0**

**Third Person**

As the cheering erupted from the crowd, Yusei and Jack Smiled.

"That duel was extraordinary, Yusei." Jack said to Yusei.

"He does seem to trust his cards, plus I have never seen someone actually use the "of Light" Series I heard someone by the Name of Edward Wright designed them and that there were cards of the series that were never released to the public. Jack do you want to duel this kid?" Yusei asked Jack.

"OH yes I want to show him what the true heart of the king looks Like!"

**Sorry that the chapter didn't have more Character Development, I wanted you to see how the "of Light" Series was like and also I want to know if you think any of the cards are over powered. Well I hope you enjoyed it and stay tuned for the next chapter, I will be trying to update at least every few days. Well anyway I'm signing off! Please review and ask some questions. Next chapter I will be introducing another OC! Also at the end of this Fic I will have character Bios and Deck Lists Also I will List all he effects and cards in Kyle Wrigh's deck! Well Until Next Time!**


End file.
